Welcome to our xcution
by MaguiltySodomy
Summary: Ichigo is a former town gang member who tries to adjust to a normal life at Naruki University.But when not only his own, but his friends world collides with Xcution a normal life is impossible. Ichigo x Ginjo. Orihime x Ririruka.Yaoi yuri adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to our xcution **

T

**AU**

Ichigo moves to Naruki city to attend university leaving almost all his friends and former gang troubles behind. However, Ichigo just cannot seem to keep his head out of trouble. Eventual YAOI, Drug use, implied prostitution. Gang youth subculture. COPYRIGHT Infringement: I do not own bleach kubo does.

**Chapter one: a guilty start**

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Ichigo gruffly but formally.

The teacher looked at the orange haired boy her feline yellow eyes heavy with annoyance ; yet sharp like daggers her grin matching. "Watch your tone I don't know what the discipline was like in the Karrakura Academy but here at Naruki University we like to talk to people with some empathy you know keep it real?".

Ichigo held back a sigh and nodded. This teacher might as well been a student there was no act in her case, she simply was just nothing like what a lecturer should be.

"Well I was going to ask you how are things going and blah blah. It's not easy leaving friends and family behind."

Yoruichi was Ichigo's tutor and while most people would kill for a laid back friendly tutor in Naruki university but not Ichigo she was just damn too perceptive , more so than her lively trendy vigour let on.

"Everything's fine Yoruichi I promise …I just feel a bit out of place nothing to worry about".

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes and made a gesture for him to leave. One Ichigo took full advantage of as he quickly rushed for the door. He stopped as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder

"one more thing".

How the hell did she move so fast? One minute she was sitting at her desk at least seven feet away! This woman was more enigma than help thought Ichigo angrily.

"This is your Naruki City bus pass. It will let you visit the other campuses to get books yadda yadda…and maybe see a certain big bust beauty and Mexican stallion from time to time".

Ichigo coughed as he heard the chosen terms for his best friends.

"How do you know about my …"

Ichigo again found it shocking how fast this chick could move. Yoruichi had already past him and was prowling down the corridor. "I'm a woman of **many** talents Mr Kurosaki "

giggled the feisty femme fatal. How the hell did that woman get to be a lecturer in Naruki University? Pondered Ichigo. Annoyed and angry he decided to head back to his apartment.

The evening was still young and the serene blue light had started to transform into faint Turkish delight coating the city in a puzzling almost garish hue. Ichigo wandered around aimlessly avoiding the introduction to his new living was stupid really. Really stupid actually. He had a new fresh start with no strings attached; no more gang ties and was free of unneeded burdens.

Sure, it meant that he could not stay home but Shinji had been cool about it. Not many people had a chance to get out or "friends" willing to let them go. Normally once a thug always a thug. But the vizard were more of a brotherhood than a gang."Tch" spat Ichigo. Why he was thinking about this he knew he couldn't dwell on past matters it was no good brooding on what could 'a been he had to focus on the now. He shoved his hands in his pockets and felt a blunt rectangle. He grabbed the card and looked at it. He couldn't help but grin at his photo, a trademark Kurosaki frown. It was a mug shot, the way Ichigo liked to be photographed.

As he clenched the card, he thought of Orihime. She was an attractive girl if nothing else and he always liked how the only two ginger Japanese kids were born in the same area. If it was not the fact she was hopelessly head over heels for Ichigo he might actually miss her more than necessary. Ichigo did not like talking about it but it was clear to nearly everyone else why Orihime was chasing butterflies. It would be good to see at least one old face though he thought. In addition to the guilt, every day without seeing one was ruining Ich_i_go's completely bad boy vibe.

He turned round and headed for the bus stop he was sure he had just passed it a street ago. Unfortunately, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had not noticed the presence behind him and well "wow". Thump. He fell down hard and cussed as his ass smacked the cold pavement. His cobra like glare examined the cause.

Two culprits, the first had long dark hair that he kept combed back his neck. He looked tall and wore simple dark trousers and a light T-shirt that were completely engulfed by the large expensive looking dark jacket. Ichigo scoffed at the fur-covered collar too fancy for his did notice a thin chain necklace with an X-shaped pendant attached to it. That was much more to his taste, and the guy was pretty easy on the eyes too thought Ichigo. Ichigo cussed at his minds ramblings the second one was covered in baggy clothing and already back on his feet clutching a bag.

"Hey stop him he's stole my bag,"

cried the slick looking person.

His voice was deep but its tone desperate it reminded Ichigo of alcohol strong and needy. Ichigo could put his guilty nostalgia to some use. He quickly got up and sprinted after the thief, before the criminal could react Ichigo hit him in the jaw, the mugger landed on the floor and expertly slid a sharp shiny object from his hoody sleeve. Ichigo just stared cold his years of hoodlum antics had made him indifferent to knives. He simply caught the man's fist as he aimed for Ichigo. Ichigo swiftly raised his hand into a fist and cleanly knocked the man out.

For a moment Ichigo was sure he grinned as her saw the fear in the man's eyes. Ichigo shuddered as he picked up the bag from the floor and rubbed his ass still sore from the concrete.

"Hey kid that was amazing. Cheers your amazing let me treat you to some ramen to say thanks theirs Japanese joint "

Ichigo tried to ignore the rest. He could have sworn he was blushing when the person called him awesome. "No thanks, just don't tell anyone I was in a fight…I don't want any trouble". Ichigo knew he had been fool showing off like that.

Rukia and Renji would kill him if they found he was attracting attention. They pulled some strings in the force to have his record be sealed so the University would accept him but if anything were needed to be added it would be the end to his fresh start.

"Later"

replied Ichigo as he walked away miffed at himself. The man looked shocked as Ichigo walked then muttered under his breath. "So that's what Ichigo kurosaki looks like without his mask".

The bus ride was short …which Ichigo was not sure was good or bad…he could always hope for the ride back being busy. He looked around bored and agitated, the sky was getting dark and cast a garish orange glow making Ichigo's hair stand out even more than usual. The only other people on the bus were a young boy playing a video game and two older men whom Ichigo was sure taught in one of the campuses. In fact, one of them was Chads Tutor he was sure of it. Well chad had mentioned his tutor wearing a flower print jacket and Ichigo doubted that homosexual flamboyance was the trademark of many middle age men in Naruki City.

Ichigo undid a button of his white jumper. He never understood why they only had three buttons when two were plenty. Fashion was something he excelled at but did not understand. Ichigo noticed the gamer glancing at him, a norm of bus ride... ichigo had a bad vibe, he palmed his face and stared out the gritty window. Seemed his old ties and habits were not dying any time soon. The bus stopped and the fiery teen got off, though Ichigo couldn't help but turn back to glance at the two men. He instantly regretted it as he saw the two passionately kissing. Embarrassed he power walked up to orihimes campus. The blonde observer clicked a file on his game and a simple electronic notepad appeared. He quickly typed in "Ichigo Kurosaki".

Ichigo refused to accept he needed check his closet for a mirror. Comfortably in denial, he knocked on the door. He was surprised how fast he managed to get up the stairs. He guessed he was more "freaked out" by the kiss than he realised. "Oi Ichigo what the hell you doing here!" Ichigo turned round and his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>

so this is my first Fanfic. hope it's okay and sorry for the poor grammar :( I am trying my best i swear. next chapter will have a heavy focus on chad and orihime but hopefully it will be oki. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to our xcution **

T

**AU**

Ichigo moves to Naruki city to attend university leaving almost all his friends and former gang troubles behind. However, Ichigo just cannot seem to keep his head out of trouble. Eventual YAOI, Drug use, implied prostitution. Gang youth subculture. COPYRIGHT Infringement: I do not own bleach kubo does.

**_Chapter two: Burnt Bacon + Fresh doughnuts _**

Note- Adult themes this chapter and some fluff involving exes …I think it counts as fluff :S. Also it focuses a good bit on chad and Orihime this time but its mainly a Ichigo story don't worry.

* * *

><p>Orihime knocked on the door and waited diligently, patience was one her best qualities after all. In her hands she held a basket of brown bread loafs for Ichigo knowing he was not used to living by himself and he may need some food. Though after a few moments passed she gave up and assumed ichigo was somewhere else. The quirky girl decided to have a look around the campus though to her surprise the door opened. " ichi- oh?".<p>

Much to her surprise a handsome older teen in a pair black and white checker boxers answered the door. She blushed at the most man's notable bulge and his laid back blank face made Orihime feel even worse. Slightly scared she mumbled delicately

" um is Ichigo here…the dean told me this was his room…um may"

" Ichigo kurosaki right? It's his room but he hasn't shown up yet …I guess I'll tell him you called"

interrupted the man his German accent quite strong and almost lonely.

Orhime beamed a smile forgetting her previous awkwardness around the virtually nude brunet. Before she could reply or leave her name though he shut the door, it wasn't rude per say but she had a bad feeling, almost a surge of sympathy for the guy. She left the bread basket by the door not wanting to disturb him again (or feel awkward at his lack of clothes). Orihime's blush deepened as she remembered his exposed body and shaggy brown bangs he reminded of her stray dog, a coyote even.

Orihime started to walk down the campus halls her head sulked down a rare sight to anyone who knew her well. But that was just the problem; she didn't know anyone in the city. Sure Ichigo and chad were nearby but since they moved in for fresher's week she hadn't seen anyone from Karakura town.

She had wanted to meet up with them all to go out before uryu had to leave for Milan- he had been accepted as in intern for some fashion label she didn't know much about- but nothing happened, no magic force brought them together as she had hoped for.

The auburn head recently got a job at the bakery that helped keep her mind off things but it just was not the same. Orihimes stomach rumbled causing her to rub her tummy . She looked back in the direction she came remembering the bread she left. That's when it struck her. " Art".

She had only two more days to get her supplies for art- her aunt and uncle were late sending her funding so she had completely forgot about it. The female teen quickly started to run to the "Jack of all trades" store Chad had told her about before they moved in to Naruki.

* * *

><p>Chad woke up to the smell of his own sweat and other manly smells that permeated his entire flat. the intoxicating pong of strong women's perfume drifting in his nostrils now and then. It was strange calling it his flat he wondered how many others had called it their own?<p>

He turned round to see the hooker hadn't left, for that he was thankful as his wallet was still on display on top of his mechanics magazine. Chad sighed as his nights worth of alcohol thumped achingly in his head. He picked up his wallet and looked longingly at the wanted to do engineering but his tutor "strongly persuaded" him to do Psychology with a boxing scholarship to back him up. He knew it was a better choice in the long run but he still regretted it. He didn't even know why he was bothering it wasn't like he had any goals in life. He chuckled to himself , the term hadn't started and he had a hooker in bed next to him. He guessed what everyone said was right. It was quiet ones you had to watch out for.

Chad got out of bed and decided since it was his apartment he had no need to be modest and walked into the kitchen naked. Luckily he didn't have any roommates as it was an off campus dig that his friend got for him cheap. He started to make breakfast and not knowing what to do the morning after you pay a hooker prepared enough for two. He silently grinned thinking about how cliché it was to making bacon and eggs for breakfast with a black woman in bed.

"Cough ..Cough".

he jumped as he turned round to see the prostitute in her lingerie, her name was Jackie if his memory was clear. The garments were black with fluffy material all around some it looked damaged…had he been too rough? "Are you ok?"

Asked chad a little bit green on the whole ideal.

" oh I'm great….throats a bit fucked but that was your money put to good use right?"

Chad blushed he hadn't expected it to feel so awkward.

" Relax sweetie I only stayed because you insisted on it. T'was hailing a bucket out there last night. I'll be off take care sugar".

Chad turned round " I was just making breakfast ..if you want some". Jackie looked at chad like he had slapped her with a fish who had seemingly forgot he was not wearing any clothes and smiled.

" If it looks as good as what your offering sure why not".

Chad had a feeling his spent money was going be a good investment. Though much to his chagrin his purchase had caused him to burn the bacon.

* * *

><p>" Its Itsygo"<p>

Ichigo fell to the floor as a cute voluminous girl tackled him.

" Well aint it the berry himself?"

roared a raw feral voice. The two identities were certain to Ichigo now. And he didn't have a clue whether or not that was a good thing.

Both of them in one way or another were his exes. Nel was his high school sweetheart who was forced to dump him when a rival gang member Nnoitra took an interest in her. Grimmjow was the closest thing Ichigo had had to a boyfriend as they would kiss when drunk and many people had considered them a couple …though neither two males fell into such a category . Though Ichigo was in denial grimmjow just didn't like to be labelled.

"Ichigo do you remember when I couldn't say your name!"

cried neliel gleefully .

" yeah "

replied ichigo not sure on how to handle the situation.

"Wait don't call me berry. You.. Bluebell!".

Verbal assault wasn't getting into trouble right?

" Oh c'mon you two …lovers tiffs are so annoying have some control. "

Grimmjow started yelling profanities at the pretty girl while ichigo just glared.

"Control? You just dump tackled me on top three flights of stairs!".

Grimmjow howled with laughter at that.

"Details, details"

replied Neliel casually; it was almost enough to make you think her actions were mature.

The three old time acquaintances sat down near the campus and hung round by a large fountain. Nel was dipping her feet in the water while grimmjow had his arm around her. Ichigo was surpsied how bizarre it felt seeing them …so close.

" I didn't expect to see you in university….ya know…with the gang shit and all that".

Grimmjow's Spanish accent hadn't faded it wasn't strong but it was sexy and Ichigo hated admitting that.

"Shinji took care of …things "

replied the ginger lad. Grimmjow and shinji had never gotten on they had gotten into countless fights if ichigo remembered correctly. Grimmjow had worked as a drug dealer for the Espada and was always bickering with shinji about stealing deals. Though grimmjow only did small time stuff.

" So what's you doing"

asked neliel. Ichigo turned his head round to face her….only to look up and see her sitting in the fountain it was like a public Baywatch scene as her green top tightened around her toned body. From her myrtle green gaze she looked upset .

"umm I think that's a better question to ask you…"

sniggered Ichigo. After a brief silence all three teenagers started chuckling. Ichigo felt a sudden force apply itself from behind as he went flying grabbed onto the "attacker", sending both him and grimmjow in the fountain.

" Well don't you look cute all wet "

teased Grimmjow his feral nature dominating the mood.

" Shut it I've had a rough day"

snapped ichigo.

" So again what you doing in uni ichigo?"

The girl was quirky to a fault being sensible and utterly ridiculous at the same time she was the only person …no she wasn't Orihime was exactly the same both girls were walking contradictions.

"I'm doing English*"

answered ichigo deciding to ignore the fact they were all soaked

" sweet man…well as much fun as this has been me and neliel got to go. We got to bail Nel come on babe".

Ichigo flinched when he heard Grimmjow call Neliel babe it was weird seeing two people you care about together it brought a whole new fourth dimension to being a third wheel. He needed to sound proof his closet. " Well it was nice swimming with you ichigo ..haha and if I was you would get home soon the weather was terrible last night" advised Nel. Ichigo smiled and waved bye as the couple walked off dripping wet.

Chatter chatter chatt tik tik crunchyity chatt is the only nonsense than can begin to describe the sound Ichigos teeth made as he attempted to remember the way to the bus stop. It all looked so different at night. He was not amused to say the least and that Neliel she always had to be right. It was like being caught in an eddy and his soaked clothes were acting as a catalyst to his discomfort.

"Hey Mr awesome"

bellowed a strong voice.

Ichigo licked his numb lips, the voice was like whisky heating him up but stung his chest, and it was ever so bittersweet. He turned round to see the guy from earlier riding a large motor cycle.

"Need a lift? It's the least I can do for you helping me out".

Ichigo was sure god was testing him and his allegiance to the heterosexual community. God was really testing him.

"Where too kid".

Ichigo hoped on the back not caring about the screaming voices in his head * don't trust a stranger he could anything to you , but you'd like that , shut up , why did we all end up in the fountain?*

" The chobara campus"

stuttered ichigo his lips and voice victims to the cold .

" well what do you know….exactly where I'm heading you a student their too huh kid?".

Ichiglo could only think how he was going to fail his first test before the term fucking started.

* * *

><p>Orihime had her face pushed up against the shop window, it was open the people were still inside but they had stopped selling . on top of that the wind had start to blow a Gail and she was a good distance away from her campus. That's when a warm welcoming smell entranced the young beauty. She turned round and saw a café. Her eyes lit up and her body thrust throw the now hailing winds impervious to cold now her mind was set on getting some good warm food. Orihime practically fell through the door.<p>

The shop was cute to say the least it had a Alice and wonderland vibe with large dazzling tables and tasteless decor that would make any 80s movie seem fresh and far from cliché. Orihime of course loved it. She ran to empty queue and searched her flower print skirt for her purse. Her eyes begun hold back tears as realised she hadn't fetched it. Luckily her hand clutched some spare change.

"Um can I get a coffee "

she whimpered grief stricken as the smell of cakes and buns tickle her senses.

"What! Whose there I didn't see you. A coffee that all…ah I was about to shut up as well "exclaimed the waitress.

The girl looked young, younger than she sounded and had bright amber brown eyes complemented by her long, purple hair, which was styled into two huge pigtails. Her cream beret matched her dark mustard yellow dress. She stomped in from behind the counter and pressed a Machine which started to filter the coffee.

"That all?"

The girl's tenor was arrogant and not very endearing it contrasted the fairy-tale vibe of the shop.

"Yes please …I forgot my purse".

"Aw too bad …well you'll have to go were closing I'm staying here till the weather gets better. I mean i'm not getting soaked outside waiting for a delayed taxi in this weather!".

Orihime paid for her coffee and turned to look outside. She looked at the girl with her grey blue bush baby eyes, her tears slowly leaking. The café employee raised her finely plucked eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine stay here till I leave but don't bother me okay".

Orihime jumped up on spot squealing in delight.

Orihime sat down and rubbed her stomach childishly trying to suppress her hunger which had grown merely standing in the shop. She slowly sipped her coffee not wanting to be chucked out. Feeling tense from the unfamiliarity she decided to introduce herself

"I'm Orihime Inoue "

she chirped sweetly.

"Ririuka".

Introductions didn't help ease the veil of tension. A sudden flash of lemon yellow flashed throughout the tacky room.

" ahhh" screamed Orihime. " oh shut it will you…I mean how old are you eighteen nineteen? Its just some lightning "

the girls rude demeanour was surprisingly comforting to Orihime. It reminded her of her Tatsuki , Uryu and even Ichigo they were always blunt and honest with her.

"I'm sorry…oh".

Orihime's eyes grew Into tear filled orbs of desperation as she saw the girl place a box of doughnuts on the table and sit down. Ririuka scowled

"its rude to stare at people while they eat you know …not my fault you havn got any money".

Ririuka bit into the fluffy fresh cinnamon doughnut and licked the gritty sugar from pink painted lips. She looked away as she felt Orihime's eyes burn into her image.

" Fine have one".

Orhime quickly grabbed devoured a full doughnut; it was like a goblin attack random and unneeded.

" were you raised in a barn what would your parents say!"

scolded the café worker. Orhime licked her lips and smiled

" I don't know I never met them and my brother said they were dangerous so I guess …they wouldn't really care hehe".

Ririuka couldn't believe her ears…this girl was bonkers.

" I've lost my appetite …here have them".

Ririuka rested her cheek heavily on her hand trying block out the ginger girls gleeful thanks and drabbling chatter. Ririuka was a sucker for a sob story .

* * *

><p><strong>authors notes<strong>

* Though it's based in japan I'm using the term English for convenience

So this is chapter two. Hope the people reading are enjoying though a review would be nice :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to our xcution **

T

**AU**

Ichigo moves to Naruki city to attend university leaving almost all his friends and former gang troubles behind. However, Ichigo just cannot seem to keep his head out of trouble. Eventual YAOI, Drug use, implied prostitution. Gang youth subculture. COPYRIGHT Infringement: I do not own bleach kubo does.

**Chapter Three: coincidental Relations **

Ichigo clung onto the mystery guys waist as the large black bike pushed through the wind that was chock-full of hail. The man's bombers jacket radiated heat, a heat that Ichigo was happy to embrace as it kept it warm, only because of the heat of course- Least that's what he told himself-. The warm feeling of...Shit Ichigo didn't know the guy's name. that was pretty lame on his part.

He felt naïve jumping on someone's bike he didn't even know if the guy was good or not it was so unlike him. his slump had effected his wit, Ichigo decided to look on things positively he was making new friends right?If only Orihime had been home everything would have been fine and he wouldn't have had to deal with of this crap. Not that he had minded seeing Grimm and Nel but it wasn't a habit he wanted to get used to it was too odd but still it wasn't the worst scenario he guessed. Grimmjow was old news though and so Neliel he didn't really want them to pop back in his life. He had decided to cut everyone except Orihime , Chad and Uryu out of his life.

"So kid what's your name …mines Ginjo".

That liquor voice again it was so bizarre Ichigo had "liked" someone's voice before but not like this. But Ichigo was getting miffed at the kid word; it was worse than berry…almost

"I'm Ichigo thanks by the way".

He heard Ginjou chuckle

" No problem …kid it's my pleasure".

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn the guy was way too comfortable being held to by a soaked guy during a storm. He was slick aright it was so cheesy ...but ichigo had to admit it was effective.

"You pick up damp students often thought drunks would be easier?"

Joked Ichigo his cold captive voice had found its way back to him.

"Well do you disarm thugs like that often? Hm?".

_Bastard_ thought Ichigo. Well he didn't have to lie did he? He just didn't have to explain.

" not every day".

The man gave a load chortle

"your awesome kid …but you want to be more careful you might attract the wrong kind of attention theirs some dangerous people in this city."

Ichigo snickered this time. Ichigo found it quite funny as a few weeks ago he was one of those people you had to watch out for.

" So I've heard "

replied Ichigo smugly.

" So what course you doing Ichigo?"

asked Ginjo. Ichigo was going to be sick of answering **that** question he just knew it.

" English , journalism like, you?".

He shivered as he talked the wind was still brutal on his lungs despite having release his voice.

"Well what a coincidence …English journalism is what I'm doing too we'll probably be in the same class . You got Yoruichi too?".

That woman thought Ichigo bitterly.

" Yeah I do , she's my fucking tutor too …she's unique".

Ginjo huffed in agreement

"More crafty if you ask me. She knows everything she even knew I had whisky in my bag today…crazy or what".

Ichigo closed his eyes and licked his lips. He didn't know what made him want whisky more Ginjo's voice or the mention of it being in reach. Either way he wanted a shot.

The bike engine roared as it came to a halt. The two English students jumped off the bike and joked about Ginjo losing his bag to some random thug while the lad tied up his bike.

"Well Ichigo here we are. you wana get some food before you head back? Still my treat".

Ichigo considered it . How bout we just take that whisky you mentioned Inside?".

Ginjo's plush lips struck into a sly cunning grin.

" sounds like a plan".

Ichigo was liked this guy he seemed cool. He reminded him of his gang back home, which deep down Ichigo knew was probably not foreshadowing good fortune. Oh well whisky could solve that .

"looks like the storm died down…you ready to leave princess?"

teased Ririuka. Orhime had finished the doughnuts and had spent most of the storm listening to Ririuka.

"um sure thanks for letting me stay while the storm died down"

replied orhime cheerfully.

"No problem. Wait a second while I shut down the computer. I mean you wont believe how many admirers I have on MSN if I were to leave it on they might cry , or even consider …".

Orihime was surprised how well they had gotten on, Ririuka talked allot and didn't really expect much of a reply but she was a lot nicer than she let on. She had given Orihime plenty of snacks while the weather had worsened. Orihime got up and smiled as Ririuka appeared with a white puffy coat.

"so you're in the Rukongai campus too huh? Well since I'm getting a taxi there you can nick a lift , see I'm nice like that you can pay back some other time afterall I was so nice to let you stay in my cafe ".

Orihime was surprised by the Lolita's gesture but graciously accepted.

" huh your café?".

* * *

><p>3<p>

* * *

><p>" Thaats some great whisky hiccup "<p>

slurred Ichigo.

" hey you think I'm cheap? I only drink the best stuff kiddo".

The two males had taken refuge in a old café on campus. it was a nice little place which had a rock and roll vibe going on having guitars and other iconic instruments littered around the joint.

" hey stop calling me kid hic. How old are you ..old you are anyway hic".

Ginjo chucked at ichigos drunken banter.

" I'm twenty one, I'd guess your nineteen?"

. Ichigo scowled he didn't like being caught out.

" Still I'm not a kid"

Ginjo's sly smirk made its sequel debut

" you sure drink like one …berry".

Ichigo was not used to drinking , sure he loved it but he normally only had time for a quick pint or lind of shots. his previous line of work didn't mix well with being drunk a lot. The last time he had drank whisky was when Renji and Rukia were accepted on the force. wait what did this guy call him?

" don't call me berry!"

this guy was almost as annoying as Grimmjow…and just as sexy. _ No bad thoughts I don't like guys I like boobs like Neleils and Orihime's big and bouncy not hard and thick hmm NO! . _

" so tell me Ichigo what do think of Naruki City compared to karkura town?".

Ichigo was about to reply boring but then re-analysed the situation. He hadn't mentioned he was from karakura town. So how did this guy know that? the whisky took over.

" hey…how did you know where I'm from?" Ichigo didn't like the situation. "

oh lucky guess …you seem the type". Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows

" bullshit".

"deal with it "

taunted Ginjo confidently .

A waitress fetched a boiling pot of water and an empty bowl.

" ah time for ramen".

The man took some out of his jacket and made it himself_.  
><em>

" _what twat _carries ramen around?".

Ginjo looked at him with what ichigo now called his trademark grin. his smug demeanour was irrtaitng the ginger yet he found it sexy_* ive had too much whisky* _thought ichuigo_._

"I happen to love ramen …so I carry some with me is it that odd. ".

" do you see me with chocolate in my hand?"

snapped Ichigo.

" you like chocolate…that's cute"

Ichigo embarrassed.

" cut the crap you know me don't you!".

Ginjo sighed. " Yeah I know who you are…though without your mask I wasn' sure it was you".

_*Shit*_ Ichigo was surprised to learn that ginjo knew about the gang for him to be bluntly honest. The Vizard always wore masks when they did business it was not only a fear factor but helped hide their identities. He was known for being quite brutal while donning his mask. he had left it in the warehouse with shinji. It was the past now.

" cut the crap what do you want!"

snarled Ichigo.

" nothing ..your quite anxious aren't you. Meh I was hoping we could be friends having a nice strong guy to protect me from thugs sounded cool… well ...guess I'll see you in class tomorrow"

Ichigo blushed he was acting rash. It was probably the boozes influence making him so flustered . Suddenly ginjo was right in his face.

" I'd hate to not have to speak to you"

His voice was so seductive so smooth yet dark, it was like curdled coffee Bailys . Ichigo bit his lips , better that accidentally move forward .

" ciao".

teased ginjo as he walked off. Ichigo was left speechless and somewhat aroused .The smell of noddles wafted past Ichigo foucsed in front him to seeing the ramen steam scolding the atmosphere

" Help yourself to the ramen. "

Ginjo phone beeped the moment he got out the café. He held the blackberry up – of course he had his well before they were the new craze- and read the message.

* * *

><p>From : Yukio<p>

* * *

><p>Tha wz smooth Gin…so much 4 u being the charmN 1 :D.<p>

Guess ur not az sexy az u think u r.

Now me on the ova hand, I've got 23,000 subscriber's devoted to my webcam cast haha.

Mayb I shud tke ova? :P hehe.

* * *

><p>*The little punk *Ginjo knew he cocked things up but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Ichigo would eventually have to confront him so it wasn't like things had been ruined. But gi jo was sure he was going get the carot top in bed tonight . maybe he was losing his charm? * fat chance*. This boy was something else though he was innocent in denial and clearly not stud . Everything Ginjo wasn't . Ginjo felt someone's presence behind him and turned round<p>

The man appeared out of nowhere a few yards away. Just great thought Ginjo he simply want in the mood for this. Between nursing a semi after seeing Ichigo pout and the slight tipsy sensation caused by his vintage whisky …he wasn't really in the mood for anything but busting to some private browsing.

" Giriko?".

The man was the headmaster of Naruki. Giriko was a dark haired man who kept his hair short and had a thick old fashioned moustache. His clothing consisted of a smart white shirt and a dark waistcoat , complete with a bow tie. Ginjo always took notice of the velvet looking fabric strap that covered what he presumed was some injury. The guy seemed like the type to have fort in a war.

" seems things aren't going very well , are they Ginjo?".

Ginjo smiled an odd expression half sarcastic half clear annoyance

" what you guys stalking me now I thought kurosaki was the target? il get him for us don you worry ".

Giriko face didn't shown any sing of emotion. Ginjo wondered if it were even possible .

" Of course not boy …but the matter stands that he is of great use to us. Jackie has managed to keep close to that Chad boy and Ririuka accidently got in touch with the girl according to the mail she just sent yukio. But you."

Giriko gaze shifted, nonchalant to a fault towards the rock cafe

"Fix things please Ginjo I expect no less from someone such as yourself".

Ginjo mumbled curses s under his breath.

" Fine , fine I will…I'll do it tomorrow though i didn't expect the kid to be a lightweight , I pushed my luck its no big deal old son".

Giriko nodded and marched back into the shadows. It was spooky how he showed up on time to anything even the things he wasn't expected too. He was like father time it gave Ginjo the creeps. The raven haired man made his way to his apartment it was room 7. It had all been arranged for his room to be opposite of ichigos and Starrks. Both of them were X gang members so having them put together made it easier to keep tabs on them. Though from what Yukio had gathered on Starrk was too depressed to cause any trouble.

His phone beeped again. Ginjo growled lowly. He decided to ignore the contraption this time , he barely needed an excuse to smash the bloody thing. Ginjou virtually smashed his door open not even trying to keep the noise down, it was fresher's week anyway so it shouldn't really matter.

_* Ichigo was supposed to just be a damn job*_.

But he had to admit the guy was cute , he never thought of a bad boy uke before …he kinda liked the idea. Ginjo was quite open about his preferential preference of men, much to the ladies disappointment as his charm and swagger were the envy of most guys and girls literally soaked their panites when she turned on the charm. It was almost a personal insult that Ichigo hadn't fallen for his suave words , sure he wasn't really meant to mix fucking and work since it alwauys cuaused problematic scenernaios …but he had found Ichigo had a certain magnetic spark that rivalled his own allure. Oh well it didn't really matter he would get what he wanted…as well as the job done.

* * *

><p>Chad was pretty confused. He should have wanted Jackie to leave. He should have been worrying about what he had done. But he found he liked the woman, he knew it was foolish afterall many men probally felt that way ..it was her job to be good at what she did . but their was no excuse for her stay and yet here she was . of course she kept offering to leave but …he didn't want her too.<p>

"hey there handsome here's some coffee".

He forced a thin smile emotion wasn't his strong suit.

" thanks".

The curvaceous woman sat down next to him and had a rather masculine posture. Chad was still unsure of what to do. Jackie gave a sincere smile and hummed a chuckle as she snuggled up closer. Chad felt comfort from her touch , he leaned in and kissed her gently on cheek than lightly traced her neck. Quickly he changed his pace and crashed their lips. Her moans echoed as they began the start of their third fuck that day. They hadn't even noticed the hailstorm that already passed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like a child that was arguing about something they didn't know about. *For fucks sake*. He was never going to drink again….or least not with strangers. He had figured he would eventually get caught out but Rukia and renji had assured him it wouldn't be for a while * damn morons*.Though if ginjo wanted to hurt him …he could have easily done so by now. The guy was all Ichigo could think about , he didn't know if it was the alcohol but his closet door was at the least ajar.<p>

he couldn't deny that when ginjo had gotten up close all he could think about was his thick lips crashing like waves against his own, his cocky voice teasing with seductive words. Ichigo had gotten hard his member the fighting denim for room. * I wonder how big. NO!". bad thoughts !. Ichigo quickly shut the closet door and shook his head back to reality. He managed to find his way to his room. That's when he saw something a basket?

He picked up the basket and looked puzzled at the bread inside. Shrugging he went to open the door. * crap my keys* though of course he had no idea where he put them. Knowing his luck he left in *her* office. He wouldn't put it past That woman to have nicked his keys just for fun. He started kicking the door angrily. Not knowing someone was there he decided to lean against the door. Swoosh. Ichigo feel backwards

" woah sorry man…uh".

Ichigo was now straddling a older looking man with shaggy brown hair who had a distinct gruff lazy . Ichigo gulped as he felt the man was in his boxers and that *thing* he could feel underneath himself wasn't the guys hand or elbow it was the guys very notable bulge.

" Ichigo right? Some girl came by looking for you…now would you mind getting off of me…".

Blushing had become quite common trait for Ichigo since his move to Naruki City. The orang head complied and jumped off the man s crotch and looked around. The guy had clearly moved in early the place was a tip- clean but yet complete chaos.

" Top bunk yours I already got my space sorted …where's your crap?"

his tone barren of any care of pretence he was happy toi meet Ichigo, Ichigo liked that.

" I aint got much stuff no worries man…how'd you know my name?"

please not another mystery man like Ginjo one a day was enough.

" That fit black teacher told you were expected to arrive…you left your keys in her room"

* knew it *. The German got up and walked towards the bottom bunk and plonked himself on the bed. " just so you know I'm bi hope it don't bother you". Ichigo laughed. " nah man it's cool …what's your name?". " Starrk Coyote ". That name familiar he was sure he had heard it somewhere before. Ichigo noticed the lack of light in the room and felt his way across the small room to the kitchen . the room itself was pretty good for a two man accommodation.

He quickly placed the basket he miraculously kept in his grip on the breakfast bar. He swiped two pieces from the basket and stuffed one I his mouth

" hmn so good"

He groaned

" What the fuck you doing in their?"

Asked stark. Ichigo rolled his eyes * ses the one who parades round in tight boxers*

"I'm making toast you want some?"

" sure ".

Ichigo grabbed a third loaf and shoved them under the grill. He really wished he hadn't thrown the ramen ginjo left. * ginjo*.

The man had certainly left an impression on Ichigo. But what did he want? It was never good for someone to know you were a vizard it always meant trouble. He really needed to check if Orihime was okay. Chad would be fine but if someone was after her …well she wouldn't be so fine. His phone was still in the repair shop so he would have to see if there was a computer nearby.

" Stark you got a laptop or somefink I could borrow".

"…under my bed ".

Sighing Ichigo took off his clothes leaving just his jeans on. It was surpassingly warm inside the room. Ichigo simply rushed to the bed and pulled out a small lean black laptop. He didn't know if it was the alcohol still in his system or what but he certainly had lost any shyness round the man. Stark was an attractive guy but Ichigo was shocked someone so old was in college. He had to least in his mid-twenties. He appeared to be trying to sleep

Remembering the toast Ichigo quickly fetched the machine into the kitchen he logged in to his account then sorted out his food.

"Toast is done".

"meh"

Moaned stark.

Ichigo was gutted no one he wanted was online. Suddenly a message popped up.

Invaders must die has added you his contact list accept? * whose this..its the kid from the bus ..why not*. Ichigo looked at his contact list and another window popped up. Ichigo ignored it and changed his name from Mugetsu ( his nickname) to " Orangeandproud".

DUH DUH DUH

A nudge forced a pop up.

* * *

><p><strong>Grindwithme:P<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Grindwithme<em>:P : Yo Ichigo! Whats up ! XD.

* * *

><p>Ichio wasn't in the mood for this , he quickly blocked grimmjow . that piss him off. Annoyed with the lack of chad or orhime he logged out and returned the laptop to hwere he found it. Starrk was fast asleep gently snoring. Thinking it a good idea Ichigo decided to catch some Z's himself. He would messge his friends in the morning .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes.<strong>

Im going to but this on hold now until i'm sure people are actually enjoying so a review just to acknowledge the read would be nice people :). Thanks will for the reviews they help keep moral for writing up.

so if anyone has some ideas for screen names for characters that be great. i'm going to use Dirty Boots for jackie . so let me know what direction you want the story to go in. do you want Rukia and renji to appear? etc etc.

I'm also not sure how the beta system works D:.


End file.
